Saving
by CrypticNiteMare
Summary: Moka was taken 5 years ago by a human organization called "Terminal". They searched for her everywhere but with the ongoing war, it's impossible. Yet what happens when Terminal strikes closer to home, wanting his children. Will Tsukune save them in time or will he lose everything? AU. Same people, same experience, only one pairing for Tsukune.
1. Chapter 1

Humans and monsters no longer lived peacefully beside each other, it had changed from when Tsukune was a boy. The war had changed everything, and it was absolutely horrible now. The war between monsters and humans was dreadful, filled with blood and hatred. It started when Moka had been taken by a human organization called "Terminal". The organization plotted the complete end to monster life, to ensure the dominance of humans. To rid the Earth of the impurities that was monster life. Even though human lives greatly outnumbered those of monsters, that didn't mean they weren't going to be involved. Fairy Tale immediately called for action, a war, as did Terminal. Monsters lined up to rid the scum that had delivered the first blow. To kidnap a vampire, that was unheard of. The way Moka's father reacted also implied that he wasn't going to take this. It didn't help the Terminal was so hidden and secretive, though it was known that their numbers beheld the power of armies. Anybody could have been a spy or a soldier, trust wasn't common these days. Which was why Tsukune lived with Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Everybody else was unaccounted for, and it grieved them all.

Bombings had been a regular occurrence these days, the loud crash and the ground violently shaking was just a reminder of more lives that were lost. From men, to women, to children, nobody was spared and it had growing losses on both sides. Though the girls had nothing against Tsukune, and he knew that they would never leave his side, he was constantly in fear of losing them. Especially after losing Moka five years ago. Nobody had recovered, nobody had a word to say about it other than the hopeful, "We'll find her." For all they knew, she was dead and had been dead since they had taken her. They were each 25 now, friends for 9 years, and Moka had been taken 5 years ago. The bitterness of that day and what it had caused pained each and every one of them. Though, Tsukune couldn't say his life was so horrible, he had Mizore.

After years of competition, Tsukune finally settled everybody's bickering by choosing the girl that had the greatest impact on him. Everybody thought it would be Moka, her dazzling beauty and her innocent but powerful persona nearly lured everybody into loving her. Truth be told, Mizore still had no idea what had happened to the point that he chose her. Whenever she asked him about it, he simply smiled and said, "You were the best choice anybody could ever make." The words had impacted her to where she tried hard everyday, while still living to inner Moka's words of not giving up on life. That day she cherished, because it was the day that she had begun to live and let go of the things that held her back. She grew strong and confident, and there was nothing to do to repay Moka. Except save her, they tried hard from the day she had been taken to now, but it wasn't easy. Monsters were the target of every human, save for Tsukune, and vice versa. The conflict would not resolve itself any time soon, so that was why they snuck far away from the world and lived in the middle of nowhere. It may be quiet and lonely but it was better than bloodshed and fear.

Mizore, being a snow woman, had a duty to her race to have as many children that was possible. With her mate secured, they had already became parents by the time they were 18, the first time to a little girl named Mai. Mai was a quiet girl and a spitting image of her beautiful mother. Her hair was the exact same purple as her mother and her eyes just as beautiful blue. Really, her eyes were a marvel. They were different shades of blue, from dark to light, with a matching blue pupil that it hid itself with the eye. Blending in so well that it looked as if she had no pupils in the first place. Mai's hair was short, a little past her shoulders and her skin was as fair as snow. The small girl had the same control of the snow as her mother but, combined with Tsukune's human genes, was able to survive in heat. Which everybody was grateful for, it meant that it was one less worry. It was hard to survive these days without having to constantly worry about heat problems.

Next, was the child they had at 20, only months before the current war began. A little boy was born to Mizore and Tsukune, named Kiyo. Kiyo was too mischievous for his own good, always being punished for doing something he should not. Normally leaving the house to look around would be okay, but now everybody was hunting for another's blood and it wasn't safe for even a child. The small boy still had snow skin and heat resistance, though a little less than Mai's. His hair was of a dark, bland purple, the color that his grandfather had. His eyes, once again, the same as his mother's. He was a cute kid, a chubby face and an innocent look, he was what you would expect from any child. Yet if a human saw him, it would be, literally, off with his head. Their looks completely followed after their mother's, they guessed since it was that Mizore's monster DNA dominated over Tsukune's pesky human DNA. Tsukune didn't mind that the kids looked like Mizore, she was beautiful and he knew his kids were the most glorious beings in existence. He was a father, and he had to put the wellbeing of kids and Mizore first, especially since Mizore was pregnant again. Since her time of fertilization would soon end, Tsukune knew that this would be their last child.

Now, Tsukune and Mizore were only a short while away before they introduced the last member to their family. Even if times were tough, they knew they had to stick together as a whole in order to survive. Even with the war, Mizore had to do this. Her children would have to survive and thrive, they _had _to. She couldn't bear it otherwise. Plus, now, she knew her people's population were struggling more than ever. They had to repopulate as the number dropped with each day. If the war didn't let up, her race, along with many others, would be extinct.

Mizore looked up to the ceiling from her bed, a hand placed protectively over her stomach and another tucked behind her head, supporting her. She didn't move much, as she had nothing to do really. The kids were being looked over and Tsukune went out to hunt, something he had to do to feed the whole group of them. She began to rub her stomach in circles, humming a little tune. The room around her was rather boring, but with the world being what it was now, she was just happy that it was the closest thing to safe. A nightstand stood beside her, with a single picture of the group when they were still young and innocent. The memory of how things were brought a single tear to Mizore's eye as she continued to hum for the baby.

"The world is cruel, little one, but I promise that I'll try my best to protect you all," she said the words with love, an emotion that was once so foreign to her. It was only when she met Tsukune that the word actually held a dear feeling, one that was the most joyous in the world. When she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know if there was a better feeling in the world. There was: holding the child you made from love in your arms. That love was amazing and it was a love that only grew greater. It was a love that was protective and understanding, a love that truly took over your heart and soul. She would do anything for her children, whether it took her life or anybody else's. There were no limits if it meant her babies be happy.

"I already love you so much," she said to her belly with her eyes closed, imagining what the baby looked like, "We can't wait to meet you."

With that the door opened, Mizore peaked one eye open to see the man she loved standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm home," Tsukune said happily as he walked over to the woman laying down.

"Clearly," she replied, moving up by using her elbows. It was hard considering the belly, but she was rewarded for her efforts with a kiss. A kiss that she could never be use to, as it held an undying love from each of them.

"How's the baby?" Tsukune asked as he was taking off his jacket and shoes.

"Oh you know, being an ass. I threw up everything this morning," Mizore answered as she poked a finger lightly on her belly, "You like making momma suffer, don't you?"

Tsukune gave a small chuckle before he jumped onto the bed quickly and was in front of Mizore's stomach.

"It's okay, we'll ruin her life together," he said before he kissed her stomach and crawled back off the bed. He walked to the drawer, looking for something comfortable to before Mizore's voice called to him.

"Please, Tsukune, I don't think you could ever ruin my life. Maybe my body and giving me an asshole baby that won't let me eat, but not my life," she said out loud with a small smile of her own. She was somewhat different now, she was much more open and caring although her habits didn't change much. Before she had gotten pregnant, Mizore would follow Tsukune to go hunting whether she had permission or not. Whenever she was angry, she would make an ice kunai and throw it wherever she pleased. One time Tsukune came home late from a hard day of hunting to find the entire living room in a winter horror-land. She had been worried sick, and the ice around her showed it. They were twisted menacingly and the snow actually _colder_ than what it should be. Tsukune didn't even know that was possible. It took a lot of apologies and kisses, but she calmed down. He liked that she didn't change and she was a great mother, he never had a complaint.

"Where are the kids?" he asked suddenly, looking around to see if any were hiding. They may had been children, but they were strong for their age. They could injury Tsukune with ease, even if he was stronger now.

"Well, considering that you just got home, I would say-"

"Daddy!"

The door flung open to reveal 2 small children, with a taller girl and a normal boy. Their hair glistened and a chill was sent through the room from the entrance of so many snow people. Of course, Mizore didn't notice, more than likely she liked it. Tsukune shivered but grinned at the children.

"Now," Mizore finished her sentence. She stood up, walking over to close the door to prevent the whole house from dropping temperature.

"Hey there, kids," Tsukune said pleasantly as he crouched down to their height, pulling them in for a hug. Of course, he felt a chill run up his spine, but that was something he had grown use to. He was kinda regretting not keeping his jacket on.

"Daddy, look what we learned!" Mai cried out as she stepped back from the hug. Her face contorted as she tried to concentrate hard, it was funny and Tsukune put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Kiyo stood next to Tsukune, and he held his hand out but not to hold. With a cold wind coming from no where, a snowball was forming in his hands. It grew until it was a perfect sphere, there was no loose snow as it was compacted in tight. Kiyo was just learning to tame his power, so that was very impressive.

"Good job, Kiyo," Mizore exclaimed from right behind the father and son.

"Ah!" Tsukune yelped, wasn't she just at the door? She was a sneaky one, always coming out of nowhere. Tsukune calmed his heart rate and smiled, he put a loving hand on Kiyo's head and rubbed it.

"Good job, Jack Frost," Tsukune playfully complimented. He looked back over to Mizore to see her chuckle. Then her face grew surprised and the lollipop that was in her mouth dropped from her gaping mouth. Tsukune was scared for a moment that something was wrong with the baby, he needed to get the kids out.

He turned, "Mai, Kiyo-" then paused again. There, standing next to Mai, was a perfect ice clone of the girl. They had the same color and the same look, really, Tsukune couldn't tell them apart. Tsukune remembered the first time that he heard of Mizore doing this, back then she was trying to kill Moka, but she admitted that such a power required time and practice. How the hell did their 7 year old daughter learn this.

"Kiyo," Mizore said sternly, "go find your Aunt Yukari and send her here, don't come back with her."

The small boy nodded quickly and ran out the room, leaving his confused sister behind.

"Kiyo," she complained, "we haven't finished yet!"

The little girl turned back around to see her mother, eye to eye with her.

"Where did you learn that?" Mizore said quickly. She didn't teach that to her daughter, and they were the only snow people here. That she knew of, anyway. Even prodigies needed to be taught this move, otherwise it would be sloppy. There was no way that her daughter just said to herself one day, _you know what I'm going to do? Make a clone._

It took work to make a clone so perfect. Mizore looked out the window, half expecting to see somebody looking in, and it only showed the surrounding forest outside. Far in the distance, she did see a mushroom cloud. Another bomb had been dropped. They'd have to move soon, the bombs were getting closer and closer every week. Moving wouldn't work if something was following her kids.

The little girl had tears in her eyes, she was afraid. "No-nobody," she replied quietly. Tsukune watched her struggle, but he couldn't help her. Mizore sensed something wrong, and she would it explain it to him.

Mizore huffed, "Don't lie to me, Mai."

The tears started to flow down the little girl's cheeks. It pained Mizore and she wanted to comfort the child so badly that her heartbeat started to hurt. She would hug her soon enough, she just needed to ensure the kids safety. They weren't supposed to go outside alone, they knew that, but it didn't stop them. If there was somebody out there, Mizore had no idea if they were dangerous or not. They were snow people, they had to be. Nobody else could teach Mai such a technique. A part of Mizore was happy that her race was nearby, but for that same reason, she was also scared. Why hadn't they showed themselves?

Mizore felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Tsukune. He crouched down next to her and in front of the girl, the clone next to her melted quickly as she wasn't focused on it any longer.

"Mai," Tsukune said firmly, "answer your mother." The little girl looked between them and backed away slightly. She was scared and alarmed as to why her parents were so angry. Did she do something wrong? She was just trying to show them a new trick that the nice people taught her. They had warned her that if she told her parents of them, that she wouldn't be able to see them. She didn't want that. She backed away a little more, bumping into someone behind her. She turned her head and looked up to see her Aunt Yukari's face.

The witch had grown, and she was a beautiful 21 year old. Her body had filled out nicely and face had become more woman-like. She wasn't a child anymore, but she was still the youngest, not including the kids. Her hair was a dark brown and it had grown a lot longer, reaching to the middle of her back. Her pink purple eyes looked dim, and her face looked worried. She was grown now, but since she had been unable to track her parents, she was always a little down. She enjoyed to watch over the kids, it was something that she could do to get her mind off the current world. Their innocence and purity really filled everybody up with hope and determination. They had all agreed that the children came first, as they were their inspiration.

"You called?," Yukari asked the couple in front of her. She placed her hands on Mai's shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze. The girl was only nervous all the more. She started to shiver slightly.

Mizore kept her eyes on Mai as she spoke, "Have Mai and Kiyo left your sight recently?"

Yukari lifted her head up, her hat slightly tilting back. "Um, not recently. They've been playing in front of me for days now, because they know better, "she said as she looked down to Mai. Mai was looking down, avoiding everybody's gaze.

"Right?" Yukari said to the little girl.

The room was filled with silence and then Mizore mumbled, "Looks like you mastered this skill a while ago then."

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked the snow woman.

Mizore's face grew dark, "Somebody around here has been teaching Mai advanced snow powers. They haven't revealed themselves to us and that is what makes me suspicious."

Tsukune piped up, "Mizore, dear, I travel in these woods everyday. I'm use to the snow people's presence, and I haven't seen anybody."

She sighed, "And that is what makes me afraid." She turned to Yukari, "Is there a spell you can cast that will scan the area? Ask Kurumu to fly around and look for anybody, please."

Yukari let go of Mai, "Sure thing, Mizore," she said as she backed away toward the door. Mai followed secretly after her. Mizore let the small girl go, she didn't have it in her to interrogate the girl anymore. They'd find their monster soon enough, or at least she hoped.

With them alone, Tsukune couldn't help but be nervous. He could feel how tense Mizore was, he had to calm her down before she froze the whole house. He pulled out one of their favorite topics.

"Mizore," he started, which was enough to get her to turn to him with wondering eyes, "Mai looks so _much_ like you, and even Kiyo." He smiled.

A sly smile went across her lips for a second before her face turned back to normal, he would have to try harder. Secretly, she enjoyed the fact that the children took after her, even if Tsukune was the most handsomest guy she had ever met.

"It's like they are a perfect mirror of you, it's a good thing that their mother is so beautiful, and I don't mind at all," Tsukune admitted for the hundredth time. It didn't matter that Mizore had heard the words before, she still felt her heartbeat begin to beat faster. It always did when they spoke of their children. She had always wanted them and when she found out she was pregnant was one of the best days of her life. More importantly, the day that Tsukune had chose her was equally great.

"I'm hoping this one looks a _little _bit more like his daddy," She put her arms around his shoulders, breathing lightly on him. She didn't say it but it was implied that this would be their last child. Tsukune didn't mind that, the world was horrible right now. Half breeds like his children were forced to pick sides, but either way, one side would mistake them for the other and they would be killed on the spot. The fact that Mai and Kiyo looked exactly like regular snow people was a godsend, it meant they were at least safe from monsters. But humans were a different story. If this child came out like Tsukune, odds are it wasn't, he hoped it was all the way even if he really did want to see a mix of them in a child for once. Mai and Kiyo had some features of Tsukune, he couldn't complain, their insides had been altered from his genes. The heat resistance was most likely the best thing, but Kiyo had Tsukune's nose and Mai had his thin lips.

Mizore turned to meet his beautiful hazel eyes and started running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"It's a shame that my parents haven't met them yet," Mizore admitted. She hadn't seen her parents in years, for some reason, when they turned 17, the village had been closed off. No matter what she did, the seals around the village wouldn't allow her through even when she had frozen the proper key links. Connection with them was impossible to get. Now, she was grateful if they were still under that seal, if an own snow person couldn't open the seal then that meant Terminal or Fairy Tale couldn't either. She hoped.

"Or mine," Tsukune's voice dropped. That wasn't a hundred percent true, they had met baby Mai and Mizore when she was pregnant with Kiyo. They made sure to send a Christmas card from years 17-20. The war began only a few days after Christmas and only a month after Kiyo being born. More than likely, that year's Christmas card hadn't been delivered so they had no real idea if Kiyo was a boy or a girl. With each pregnancy, they had always kept the gender unknown and this time, since hardly any hospitals were open that weren't run by Terminal or Fairy Tale, they would have no trouble since they hadn't been to a hospital.

Mizore smirked, "Tsukune, you haven't told me the true reason as to why you picked me that day."

With a smile of his own Tsukune replied, "What can I say, you were the best choice..."

"The real story."

"The real story?"

"I'm not an idiot, Tsukune, please, humor me to the real story," she said.

He huffed, he knew he couldn't keep it away from her forever, "Sure," he concluded. He thought back," I'm going to have to explain this from the beginning..."

"We have time."

Tsukune smiled at her insistence and began to speak.

* * *

**I love it, I really do. Sorry, this was more of a prologue though you still need these events. Remember them well is all I'm saying. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! I love the constructive criticism, really. I understand that the pairing is unlikely due to what I've given you so far. The ending to the last chapter said that Tsukune "began to speak". Meaning that I would explain everything next chapter. I know what I'm missing in this story and I wouldn't leave you all to go about blindly, but please just give me some time and have patience. If you have questions, ask but I know what I put into my story. Whatever is missing in one chapter I will explain later because, well, I want to explain it later. Suspense. (Though I'm sure some of you will call it laziness, but I don't mind.) As much as this seems like a harem story, I don't want it to be and you have to trust me on that. Can't they save Moka out of friendship? Also, yes OOC may happen frequently but keep in mind that they are adults now with a war, missing friend, and kids. If you went through that I'm sure you guys would be a little bit different. I've been planning this story a chapter ahead and when you see that I've posted this chapter it also means I'm done with the next. So please, my amazing readers, have some patience and if you don't see me address something that you find important or simply have a question on then, by all means, send me a PM or review. Know that I appreciate all reviews, except flames of course, and I smile whenever I see that I've gotten some, even if they do hurt my feelings sometimes. Now please, go read why Tsukune and Mizore are together. It's right down there. **

* * *

_"Moka!" Tsukune exclaimed as he started to run up to her. They were 17 now, with 18 far enough. It was near their end of second year at Yokai Academy. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he wanted to walk to class with her. _

_"Moka," he said again as he placed a tired hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned around to meet him. He watched as the beautiful girl spun around, her long pink hair twirling around her. When she was right in front of him, her emerald green eyes stared into him, a small smile grew on her face. She was pale, but not Mizore pale, she was what you would expect from a vampire. Even though this was only outer Moka, the inner had the same features except that the inner, true, Moka had silver hair and red slit eyes. Still enchantingly beautiful if you asked Tsukune. _

_"Tsukune," she replied with her usual morning smile. She shifted her eyes so that it didn't meet this, she seemed to be paying attention to the area below his jaw. She bit her lip for a second before gazing at Tsukune. He understood immediately, this had been a thing since the day they met. He crooked his neck._

_"Go ahead," he offered, already preparing himself for what was to come. _

_Her eyes brightened, "Thank you, Tsukune!" She threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips a little under his jawline. It may have looked like she was kissing him, but they both knew that she was about to sink her fangs into him. Moka was a vampire, a beautiful mystical vampire. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, she was about to bite him. That's when he felt a slight pinch and a small moan from Moka, she was sucking his blood. People thought it hurt, it didn't. When she surprised him that was when it hurt, because he would be tense. Since she asked for permission, it never hurt. In fact, he would never admit this out loud, it was kind of relaxing. _

_He felt himself getting weaker, but that was the thing. As soon as he felt a little weak, she would stop. She took the perfect amount. She released her grip and he felt her fangs slide out._

_"Thanks, Tsukune, it was as delicious as ever," she said happily, the color he lost was the color she gained. He didn't mind, it kept her vampire body healthy._

_Tsukune put a hand on his neck, putting pressure on his wound. He didn't want fresh blood to leak out and Moka go crazy, he spared as much blood as he could. _

_"So, Moka, ready to go to class?" Tsukune asked, feeling Moka's arm wrap around his. _

_"Tsukune, can we talk?" Moka asked quietly. Tsukune didn't know why, but the way she said it sent a chill throughout his body. _

_"Sure, Moka, but why-"_

_"Tsukuneeeeee!" A voice above him sounded out. Tsukune found himself on the floor, unable to breath as he was being smothered by Kurumu's enormous breasts._

_"Oh, Tsukune, my love! When will you declare your love to me so Moka can stop pestering you with her constant blood addiction?" Kurumu asked, holding Tsukune closer to her, and by her I mean her boobs," Can you hear my heart only beating for you, Tsukune?"_

_Truthfully, Tsukune couldn't hear anything other than his blood pounding in his ears. He could hear loud and worried mumbles, he swore he was going to die of suffocation one day. _

_Then, air greeted his lungs. He took a deep breath before looking around, noticing Kurumu on the ground with a ice kunai planted on her forehead and Moka covering her nose as to not suck Kurumu's blood. Kurumu may be a succubus but, hey, blood was blood. He felt cold hands wrap around him. Mizore._

_"It's okay, Tsukune, I'm always watching. I'll always protect you." Mizore said from behind him, in her usual quiet and gentle words were genuine but also creepy. _

_"You creepy snowskank!" Kurumu yelled, grabbing the kunai from her forehead and throwing it back at Mizore. With a thought, the ice stopped midair and returned into her sleeve._

_"I really wish you'd just call me a stalker, why sugarcoat it?" Mizore shrugged. Tsukune gave a little uncomfortable he felt a little pair of arms slide around his waist, which made him tense._

_"Good morning,Tsukune!" The person behind him exclaimed, then he felt one arm slide off and suddenly he and Moka were side by side. A little too close for comfort. He felt his cheeks turn fiery hot as Moka was only inches away. "I love being the meat in this sandwich!" The person in between them said happily. Tsukune looked down slightly, even though he already knew who was there._

_"Yukari," he replied as he was trying to step back. The witch had grown taller, as she was 13, and puberty was finally taking some effect. _

_"Tsukune, I'm almost a woman! I'm sure I'm close to getting my perio-"_

_She was cut off by Moka placing her hands over Yukari's mouth. Moka's face was blushing furiously and she tried to keep her head down. Yukari, not happy that she had been rudely interrupted, started to lick Moka's hands. _

_"Ewwwww," Moka complained but continued to leave her hands firm over the witch's mouth. Tsukune was able to break free of Yukari's grasp and looked around to see Mizore and Kurumu exchanging words that he wouldn't _dare_ repeat and Moka trying to keep Yukari from biting her hand._

_"Just a normal day at Yokai Academy," Tsukune sighed. These were his best friends and it was hard to believe sometimes as each of the girls were beautiful in their own way. Then, he heard a loud bell signaling that everybody was to be in their classes. The group fell silent before realizing that they were tardy._

_Then, they ran for their lives. Tardiness was something not taken lightly here. They heard rumors that they would be tortured by some unmerciful being. Of course, they were just rumors but they really didn't want to find out first hand. Kurumu broke a rule by turning into a succubus and flying, taking hold of Tsukune in the process. _

_"We are NOT going to be late," Kurumu said strictly. She flew to the window while the other girls beneath her complained. Then Tsukune opened the window and was thrown into the classroom, earning him some stares. He picked himself up and dusted himself off, he looked up and noticed that Ms. Nekonome was not there. They still had a chance. He looked to the window to see Kurumu gone and rushed over to the open window. He looked down to see Kurumu carrying Yukari while Mizore was rising by herself with the help of ice. He swore, her limits were endless. _

_He helped Yukari and Mizore, taking hold of them and helping them into the room while Kurumu made one last trip to get Moka. He felt something pull at his sleeve and he saw Yukari with a panicked look on her face, he looked up to see Ms. Nekonome striding in the room. _

_Her cat-like tuffs of hair, which was dirty blond, that represented ears were sticking out of her head and she had her usual red glasses on the middle of her nose. She kind of looked like a librarian. Also, she wore an orange tank top covered by a white blouse that was left open and a brown skirt that went halfway to her knees. She settled at the front of the room, roster in hand, scanning with her closed eyes that could somehow still see. _

_"Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, please sit down, class is about to start," she said pleasantly. Tsukune took a quick glance out the window to see the girls slowly rising, Kurumu was getting tired quickly. He shook his head, he had only one option at this point. _

_He began to ran up the aisle to the front of the room, he jumped and hoped he didn't hurt her so much. He sailed through the air, his arms flailing about, eager to latch onto his target. He felt fabric then he felt a tough landing. He opened his eyes. He had done it, he couldn't believe it. Of course, he just had to land where his hand grabbed onto her breast and their lips would be just inches apart. He pushed her just so she wouldn't see Moka and Kurumu. _

_That worst part was when he heard her meow, satisfied. _

_"Tsu-Tsukune!" She managed as she tried to get up, Tsukune already sliding down her body, to her breasts. What was it with him and always being pulled into them like a magnet?! Then that's when Tsukune felt the cold surround him and he was unable to move. His vision around him blurred, even though he wasn't able to turn his head. Only one appropriate solution popped up: Ice. Well, at least Mizore helped lengthen his distraction. _

_Then, after what he assumed was a minute, he was shivering uncontrollably. The air around him turned cold, though the ice was now melted, and he found himself suddenly snugged into Ms. Nekonome, who was cold to the bone and dripping in water. _

_"Water!" She yelled. Water was not a cat's favorite, at all. Tsukune flung himself back. He looked around to see everybody sitting with surprised looks on their faces, except for Mizore. She was standing less than a foot away from him, taking hold of his hand. _

_"Mr. Aono, Ms. Shirayuki, to the office!" Ms. Nokonome screamed as she was shaking like a mouse. She was so much like a cat at this point. Tsukune sighed, he knew this was coming but the fact was that none of them were tardy. _

_"Come on, Tsukune," Mizore comforted as she took hold of his arm. She dragged him along, earning her a small grunt from Tsukune. She looked through the corner of her eye to see fumes coming from Moka and Kurumu. Yukari was being a good little nerd and keeping her nose in a book, but Mizore saw an evil eye as she peeked up._

_Tsukune knew what was at risk when he attacked the teacher, so he relented and allowed Mizore to latch onto his side. He slowly walked out of the room, he was scared of what would happen to them now. If tardiness was torture, what was battery of a teacher? _

_Tsukune walked sullenly around the halls, Mizore still clung to him tighter, it seemed. "How are you so calm about this?" Tsukune asked, honestly curious. He was shaking horribly and he couldn't wonder if it was from being afraid or just how close the snow woman was._

_She shook her head, "If anything, Tsukune, you should be the calm one. I promised that I'd always protect you," she explained coolly. He couldn't help but feel a little comforted by her words. They were true words, she would protect him with her life._

_He smiled, "Thanks, Mizore, I will protect you too. I'd protect any one of you guys," he said, referring to the others. Mizore shrugged but there was a slight blush to her cheeks and a little gleam in her eyes._

_"We're here," Tsukune said, recalling his fear from earlier._

_"Might as well get it over with," Mizore said as she tugged for Tsukune and opened the door. She walked a normal pace while Tsukune wanted to turn back, to apologize hands and knees to the teacher. Anything but this._

_"Tsukune Aono, Mizore Shirayuki, why are you here?" A voice boomed. Tsukune felt the chills and swore he even saw Mizore shiver for a second. That was how you knew it was cold. _

_"I-I well you see, i-it w-was al-all j-just a," Tsukune fumbled. He knew he sounded like a babbling idiot, but he couldn't control himself. He had never been in trouble at this school. Discipline was altered to handle monsters, which he wasn't. He could die, depending on what punishment was given. He felt a comforting squeeze on his arm and looked to Mizore, who still had a blush for him._

_"We assaulted Ms. Nekonome," Mizore stated, looking firmly at the Director of the school. He was a scary man, you never saw his beady, gleaming eyes under his white hood. His voice was scratchy, yet smooth and it was full of authority. He was one of the three Dark Lords, that power was to be expected._

_"I see," the Director said, placing a hand to his chin, rubbing his stubble, "you're aware that that is very ignorant. Did you even think of the consequences?"_

_Not really, Tsukune admitted to himself. He just wanted to be sure that his friends weren't tardy. He wasn't going to say that though. The room remained silent._

_"I suppose you two have no reason for your wrongdoing?" The Director asked aloud. He was somebody that didn't like to be ignored, that was certain._

_Silence greeted the room once more, the director stiffened, irritated. "Well, your silence is enough proof. After school duties. For the next 6 months, each day after school you will get your jobs from my assistant, Ruby. Understand?"_

_The two nodded their heads in unison and their lips were clamped tight._

_"Get out! I have other issues to deal with other than disobedient students," he pointed a finger and the door opened. A force pushed the two out. The Director, now alone, rested back into his chair and joined his hands. He sat there deep in thought and hoped he did well. The Snow Village would rip out his throat if he messed this up. _

_"The sake of the world depends on those two," he mussed, "Good luck."_

_Tsukune nearly fell from the sudden shuffle, only Mizore kept him steady. "Did... did we really just get off with assault of a teacher that easily?" Tsukune asked out loud. More to himself than Mizore, but she still acknowledged it._

_"This is a monster academy, teachers and students here are much tougher than a normal human school," Mizore shrugged and began to walk, with Tsukune still holding her hand. _

_The two walked back to class in silence and hand in hand. Tsukune didn't mind for now. Her hand was soft and cool, it was delicate and it comforted him. None of the other girls were here, so he figured it would be fine. He wondered how the others would take the punishment. Then he wondered how Mizore and he would take it. They were going to be alone for hours after school. Mizore was the quiet one, but also the creepy one. He sighed when he realized he was going to have to work even harder to keep up with the Newspaper Club and regular homework. They finally walked into homeroom, with Ms. Nekonome beginning her explanation about the current chapter._

_Tsukune pretended not to notice the blush on her cheeks as he walked to his seat. He saw Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari with sour faces and looked down to realize that he was still holding Mizore's hand. That was going to bite him in the ass later. Mizore sat down, her seat in front of Tsukune's, with a smile on her face. She felt the glares from the other girls, but all she could think about was the warmth from Tsukune's hand. _

_"WHAT?!" All three girls shouted in unison. Disbelief and anger flooded through them. Mizore was going to be alone with Tsukune everyday for 6 months? That was unfair!_

_Tsukune placed his hands up, a feeble attempt to try to calm them down, "Well, we did attack the teacher. Honestly, I thought it'd be lot worse," Tsukune said honestly. The glares he received were somewhat angry, the leer that the girls gave Mizore, who was behind a tree, were downright vicious. _

_"It's better than all of us getting in trouble for being tardy?" Tsukune offered weakly. The girls turned their heads towards him, fire burning in their eyes. Then, once again, Tsukune couldn't breathe._

_"Oh, Tsukune! I know that you'll stay faithful to me, try not to be miserable with that snow freak, okay?" Kurumu yelled as she pulled Tsukune into her massive boobs. Tsukune couldn't help but think of how soft they were until he was suddenly pulled backwards, air greeting his needy lungs. _

_"You're going to kill him one day if you keep doing that, Kurumu!" Moka complained as she held onto Tsukune. Yukari glared at Kurumu, her wand almost raised. Tsukune didn't pay attention, he looked up to Moka._

_"Moka"_

_She looked down, dreamingly into his eyes, "Tsukune"_

_"Moka"_

_"Tsukune"_

_They leaned forward. Tsukune smelled her cherry scent that he knew was only hers. It was intoxicating. Until Moka screamed in pain._

_"Ow!" She yelled, her hand going up to her head. Her forehead beheld a rather long ice kunai, and it was steadily producing a small river of blood. "Mizore!" She growled, only for the snow woman to already be latched onto a shocked Tsukune._

_"We have to go get our jobs from Ruby," she explained, "I don't need Tsukune to be weak, now if you mind," she said as she had already begun to pull Tsukune's sleeve. _

_He reluctantly followed, he looked back and whispered, "Sorry," to the other girls that watched sadly. He and Mizore made their way through the school, some watched and whispered to one another, while others simply didn't care. Eventually they found Ruby, who was in another one of her strange costumes that fulfilled her job for that day. Today, it was a suit that screamed "I'm the Boss."_

_"Ah, hello Tsukune and Mizore," Ruby said as she met them. The witch was 20 and still working for the school. She loved everyday here, and she was always kept on her toes so she was never bored. Plus, she was closer to Tsukune this way. It was a win-win. _

_"You two have been bad," Ruby frowned, looking at the clipboard that had suddenly appeared, "battery on a teacher," she mussed. She looked at Tsukune's guilty face against Mizore's normal one and sighed, "I expected this from you, Mizore, but Tsukune," she turned to him, " you've been a bad boy," she teased. _

_Tsukune laughed uncomfortably, " Haha, yeah, um, Ruby, what are the jobs we have for today?"_

_She looked down and frowned again, "1. Lunchroom must be spotless. 2. Bathrooms all over the school must be cleaned. 3. Pick the garden's weeds."_

_Mizore and Tsukune sent out a sigh of relief, each looking at one another and giving a small smile before looking at Ruby again. _

_"Thanks Ruby," Tsukune said before turning to go to the lunchroom, "We'll see you again tomorrow!"_

_"And the day after that and the day after that..." Mizore whispered to herself. She pinched herself, she had to be dreaming. Six months with Tsukune, this was finally her time to shine. Her time to prove that she was the one for Tsukune. _

_They walked down the hall when Tsukune stopped awkwardly and asked, "So do you want to split the jobs or-"_

_"Together, it's faster and easier that way," she offered, a sly smile across her face. Tsukune thought nothing of it and he walked to the cafeteria, Mizore following closely behind. _

_They entered the cafeteria, stray plates from the last lunch remained and trash littered the ground. Tsukune sighed and walked away from Mizore, bending down to reach an empty carton of milk. Mizore quickly passed him up, collecting 6 trays in each of her ice claws. She was a monster, she had supernatural energy that aided her in everything. Tsukune was a weak human. He hung his head for a second and aimlessly did his jobs, thinking of other things. He had just finished thinking of an idea for this week's newspaper when he felt somebody staring at him. Of course, there was only one other person here so he simply didn't mind it and focused on a chip bag that was in front of him. _

_Mizore watched him lean, part of his shirt lifted so she was able to see his tanned back side. She admitted that, even by the small showing of skin, she was flushed with red. She could only imagine what would happen if-. She stopped herself. Now wasn't the time to think of such things. She would work up to it and , one day, she would take Tsukune. _

_"You done, Mizore?" Tsukune broke into her thoughts. She looked to him, dumped the trash she was carrying in the bin, took hold of his arm, and walked to their next duty. Bathrooms. It seemed that job went by quickly as well, but some stalls were unbearable while others required just only some scrubbing. It wasn't horrible and they weren't given toothbrushes, like some movies showed, they were given sponges and cleaners. They lived in a monster area, so they had some really powerful stuff too. _

_Everything was a blur from then on, Tsukune couldn't tell if it was from the cleaner or if he was just tired. Eventually, though, they had finished their tasks and treaded to the Newspaper Club to pick up their assignments from Gin, their superior. _

_Walking to their dorms, Mizore never left Tsukune's arm and she clutched it gently but firmly. She made it clear that she wasn't going to let go but she made sure she wasn't a nuisance. _

_Tsukune walked her to her dorms, doing the gentleman thing, and waited until she was finally ready to leave his side. When she unlatched herself, he heard a small mumble but he couldn't catch it entirely so he smiled and said, "Goodnight, Mizore. See you tomorrow."_

_Quickly, she raised her eyes and back down, "You too, Tsukune, Sweet dreams." She backed away and walked into the dorm, waving to Tsukune as she went it. She decided against giving him a goodnight kiss, she wanted to earn him and not pressure him. She huffed and a cold breath became apparent to her, she hadn't realized it was so warm. It was truly a blessing she had temperature control candy, otherwise she would melt. Literally. _

_She walked to her room to be ambushed as soon as she walked in._

_"Spill everything, ice slut," somebody growled. It didn't take a second before she knew who it was. Those kinds of words only came from one person. _

_"Kurumu, why are you in my room?" She asked innocently , completely avoiding the question. She expected this, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have fun with it._

_She heard a hiss, "Don't play stupid. Now tell me before I suffocate you with my boobs," Mizore heard her flip her hair, "though you might like it."_

_Mizore rolled her blue eyes, clearly irritated but she was already use to it. She couldn't say it hurt. "We just did our jobs, what more do you want?" She asked with an exaggerated exhausted tone. _

_Kurumu raised a curious eyebrow, processing what was told and debating if it was the truth or not. She decided that she would find out soon anyway. "Fine, but if I find out you're trying to steal Tsukune from me, you'll be sorry."_

_Kurumu stood, dusting herself off and made it a point to give Mizore a small push. Mizore smiled, competition was always fun and she would never turn it down. _

_"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty," Mizore said sarcastically, turning to grab her night clothes. She heard a teasing giggle before hearing the small click of her door opening and closing. _

_She sighed and looked out the window to see the light in Tsukune's room on. She opened the window and was about to jump to a nearby tree, before realizing something. _

_"I have 6 months, more than enough time," she chided herself, but couldn't help the smile on her face. Victory would be hers. _

_The first month went the same as the first day. Quiet and awkward and the work got done. She had gotten use to it, especially since they were able to talk a little. Things picked up the second month, with small conversations about their day and homework. Mizore answered everything fully and would never pester Tsukune with long questions. She loved it when he asked her a question, it meant he was becoming much more open and curious about her. That's what she needed, for him to know about her. _

_"Mizore, what are your plans for the future?" He asked one day._

_This questioned somewhat stunned her. She hadn't expected that, She bit her tongue, she was about to say "bear your children and live happily with you." She knew how he would feel to that. Awkward. This was like a test question and she really had to pass. _

_"I'm not sure," she admitted with a sigh, "I need to have children soon." Very soon. But she didn't add that. _

_She felt Tsukune tense up, but he said nothing more. She thought she had heard something, but she believed it was her hopes being too high. _

_The next month, they upgraded to questions about themselves and their past. Mizore particularly liked listening to his past. He came from a city, not a small town. Not to mention the fact that he was human and had a completely different upbringing. She also found that he was curious about her life, from her favorite color to her favorite food. _

_"What were you like growing up?" He asked. _

_She thought hard before answering, "Ha, well my past did mold me to who I am now, as does everybody's. I was a quiet, lonely child. Even though we're suppose to have many children, I was the Alpha and Omega of my parents. As men were rare, I was told that I may be unwed but will still have to bear some man's children. We need to breed to live, even if it was your worst enemy, you must continue the cycle," she looked up, "I hoped I would always find somebody, I didn't want to have just any man's children." She smiled, "The reason I'm a stalker, well, my mom had this dream of hers to be a spy. She has guns and everything, it freaks my dad out," she giggled, "I could have more siblings, as my dad is used as a sperm donor, but we don't know who gets who. Only the Snow Priestess."_

_Mizore continued, telling stories from childhood from stories that caused her to be so closed. The main one was about the first human boy she met. _

_"He thought I was normal," she laughed, "When I told him the truth, he ran away from me screaming, "Monster! Monster!" I haven't seen him since." A small tear ran down her cheek, she couldn't handle the details of the story, so she kept it simple. Still it broke her heart. She looked down, keeping in a small heave before feeling arms wrap around her. _

_"It's okay, he was stupid. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. Compared to others, you're as pure as, well, snow"_

_The words were kind and the words were his honest opinion, not just some pity. Mizore felt like she was flying. He was the one, she knew it, but he wasn't as open as she hoped. Not yet. They still had 3 months and Mizore was not giving up. _

_The fourth month grew increasingly talkative and open. Their jobs went by quicker now that they talked. Which sucked for Mizore. One day they had finished before the sun was even setting. She believed that day was cleaning skulls and repairing a wall. She was shocked by how many jobs this school had! Freaking monsters. _

_The fifth month was when things became so comfortable, they had even spent time together outside of school. The other girls were jealous beyond comprehension. Their looks were so heated with fury that Mizore wasn't sure if her lollipop would protect her from the heat. Mizore enjoyed every minute of it. Moka gave her kind death glares, and that was one of the most contradicting things that Mizore had ever seen, much less experienced. Yukari was small, but hostile. Mizore had to beware of golden washtubs that held boiling water, no matter what. Even now, she checked every corner twice and used the air vents to move around. Her hiding spots had more of an advantage than just stalking Tsukune, though that was the biggest perk. Kurumu was probably the most angry, the succubus thrived on love. The fact that Tsukune didn't see them much was definitely bothering them. What Mizore found the best? Kurumu's boobs had begun to sag. It was truly the greatest thing ever. She made it a point to wear push up bras or to pick them up herself. Mizore wasn't so cruel though, she allowed them to be with Tsukune, but he always ended up back with her. _

_"Mizore, uh, will you, umm, wanna go see a movie?"_

_Everybody's jaws hit the floor, including Mizore's. She quickly recovered because she wanted to scream her answer, but she kept calm and offered a smile, "Sure thing, Tsukune, what do you have in mind?"_

_He looked surprised for a second, like he was expecting it to be much harder than that. He smiled instead, "The campus is showing Attack of the Ecto-Aliens, I figured that would be suitable?" He sounded so unsure that it was cute. _

_A scary movie, Mizore thought, he wants to show off by being a man. She nearly busted out in giggles, "Tomorrow night?"_

_A faint blush took over Tsukune, "It's a date."_

_He walked out of the classroom, almost falling over himself. Mizore felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Then she felt the death glares and a sudden washtub over her. She braced herself. _

_"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH TSUKUNE?!" The girls yelled. Mizore saw Gin fist pump but her attention quickly reverted to the angry girls in front of her. _

_"What was I suppose to say? No?" They knew she couldn't much less than they could. But still, it was unfair, it was an abomination. _

_"How could you? You stole him from me with some fairy voodoo shit, didn't you? You knew he was mine!" Kurumu screamed. _

_"I have him inside of me," Moka whispered and she received strange looks from everybody, "his blood, I mean," she corrected with a small blush. She was angry, but she knew that if Tsukune was happy, she was happy. Plus, the news she got... It was better this way. At least she wouldn't break down in front of him. She sat in her thoughts for awhile. Why would her dad request her home as soon as she could? She knew it was important. Especially his last note. _

_"Don't count on your friends."_

_That scared her, the first time she ever had friends was when she came here. They were true friends, why couldn't she trust them? She wanted to respond but she didn't know how to word her uncertainty. Angry shouts broke her free of her trance and she looked around to see Mizore surrounded by golden washtubs and an angry succubus. Mizore was wide eyed, but kept her cool. She expected this, she had angered them and she deserved the wrath that Tsukune couldn't take. _

_"What did you do to him?" Kurumu and Yukari asked in unison, they glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Mizore. _

_She shrugged, "I showed him the real me," it sounded corny as hell, but it was true. They had opened up to each other and she knew what his life was like just as he knew hers. They had grown closer, there was no denying that. At first, she had this overwhelming lust for him, he was her first friend that understood her. Now, she knew it was love. All she needed was for him to reach that point. _

_She spent the next day going through outfits. It was a movie. Should she wear something casual or something fancy? She had never been on a date before and what movies she saw that were about teenaged girls were ridiculous. She never assumed that it would happen to her, now she understood all the confused feelings and hours wasted. Hell, she was living it. _

_Tsukune knocked at her door, in casual wear with a button up shirt. It was just a movie date, right? He looked down, hoping he picked correctly, this was his first date as well. When he heard the door unlock, he looked up and almost fell from absolute shock._

_She wore dark blue jeans and a light purple shirt that was only visible from the top of her favorite hoodie. Her hair remained the same and her face looked livelier. She looked amazing._

_"You, uh, you look... pretty," Tsukune managed. Are you kidding, Tsukune? He thought, she looks beautiful. He felt his heart beat a little louder, demanding something. Tsukune believed it to be only nerves. What he didn't realize what they really meant, the oblivious Tsukune struck again. _

_"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself," she said with a smile. Tsukune had never seen her smile so much than he did these past few months. He had to say, they were refreshing and showed her best quality. Happiness. He offered her his arm, knowing she'd be hooking on to him shortly. He thought she would be cold as ice, but, in reality, she was cool and kept him at a comfortable temperature. He had gotten used to it, liked it even. She eagerly took his arm, happy that he actually offered for once. _

_Tonight's the night, she thought to herself. She had waited all those months and left her competition in the dust. Tonight was going to be her's and her's alone. They walked out of the dorm, making some small talk, as the movie was being held outside. It was going to be one of those huge projector movies, so they grabbed a blanket and prepared food to be comfortable throughout the whole night. They were even sure to use the bathroom prior so they wouldn't miss a single scene. This movie was the scariest out right now. _

_"I hope there is a lot of jump scenes," she whispered to herself, a small devilish smile grew from her lips. If this was a one time thing, she was going to milk the hell out of it. _

_They walked to the designated place and settled down, Tsukune pulled out a turkey sandwich for himself and a..._

_"Ice cream sandwich?" Tsukune blurted with his eyebrow well raised. He didn't know that to be a meal on its own. He was aware that she was a snow woman, but she had always eaten whatever they were given._

_She nodded after taking a bite, the thing was as large as his sandwich, it wasn't some small rectangle. "We eat these in my village, a lot actually. They're delicious," she said matter-of-factly. _

_"Heh, yeah, but they're usually eaten as dessert," he said, laughing then thought it over, "at least, where I come from."_

_"Where I come from, we eat them how you would eat a normal sandwich. It is a sandwich after all," she took another bite, like she was teasing him. He didn't know why, but he found it kinda cute. _

_He chuckled while she looked at him with an amused smile, she looked up and pointed, "It's starting."_

_Tsukune looked up and saw the faint screen coming into view, the sun was setting fairly quickly and it was perfect timing. He leaned back, his hands supporting his body and Mizore sitting next to him, her gaze at the screen. Before they knew it, the movie blared around them, they hadn't seen the hidden speakers around them, resulting in a bit of a jump. The movie began just like any other, a couple making out in a car and a sudden flash distracts them before they go all the way. As the story progressed, Tsukune felt a chill near him. It got so strange that he couldn't even feel the chill anymore because it just rested on his skin. He looked at Mizore, still sitting next to him as an alien was taking over a human body, and noticed she was a lot closer than before. A lot closer. She was a mere pinky away when before she was about half an arm's length. That was why he constantly felt the chill, she was radiating the chill. _

_He stopped paying attention to the movie and focused on the girl next to him. Her snow white skin reflected the moon's luster as her wide eye's gleamed from nervousness. Her lollipop was clutched between her teeth, poking straight up from her mouth at a straight angle. Her hair was flowing softly as a small breeze passed them by, covering a part of her face. She was biting her thumb each time a jump scare presented itself. He had never noticed how... breathtaking she was. He had never seen how normal she was, how genuine. He felt something stir inside of him, whenever her face showed fear, he wanted to comfort her. But how? He had never been on a date. Was this even a date? He had asked her and no one else, so it was one on one time. But a date? No, it was too farfetched. Or was it?_

_Nearby, a over protective group of girls hid on the top of a tree, looking down at the pair of their friends. They saw the purple head, she was keeping to herself._

_"The icy slut, she better not do anything to my Tsukune," Kurumu threatened, her nails growing into claws as each second passed. She, Yukari, and Moka decided that they would "monitor" Mizore and Tsukune. They didn't want anything happening, now did they?_

_"You know, I kinda get why Mizore loves to watch us, it's kinda fun," Yukari admitted, a ninja mask covering most of her face. When she was told they were going to be "monitoring", she decided she wanted to play the right part. _

_"Though you would've been fine without the mask," Moka laughed. Yukari was still such a kid, she had much to learn. _

_Kurumu narrowed her eyes, watching the two on their little picnic blanket, "I'm gonna have to punish you later, Tsukune, it's a good thing I'm monitoring you," she said mischievously._

_"You mean stalking?" Yukari corrected. Her eyes watching Kurumu, who had been quite on edge. _

_"Monitoring. When you're in critical condition, nurses monitor you to make sure you're okay. Stalking is the creepiest thing that no lives do!" Kurumu stated, rolling her eyes in the process. _

_Moka sighed, Kurumu was taking this to heart more than she was. Though, had her father's letter not arrived, she would be just as crazy as she was. She just couldn't afford to hurt Tsukune if it came down to it. She never wanted to leave him, but the truth was, with her family, she would have too at whatever time she was called. She couldn't bear telling her friends this, not now, and possibly, not ever. It was hell to live a Vampire's life. Not only that, but she was one of the most elite clan. Her stakes were high and there was nothing she could do about it. She took a glance at her friends below her and noticed that Tsukune was staring at Mizore. He had a small smile on his face and he was watching her instead of the movie. He stared at her like that during one of there "Moka, Tsukune" moments. She missed those. She traced her finger over her teeth, Tsukune still allowed her to feed, but it was strange. His blood was now burning hot as his blood pumped much more now that Mizore was around him. He tasted sweeter. She admitted this to be strange because she had never tasted him like this, it was as if he was changing. His blood was now beyond delicious, but why?_

_"Moka, what do you say that we teach that flat chested icicle a lesson?" A voice broke her from her thoughts. She moved her head up to see Kurumu giving her a questioning look._

_"Where's Yukari?" Moka asked. She didn't see the little witch anywhere._

_"That big boobed cow pushed me off the tree!" The child's voice yelled from the ground. Moka guessed they had started to fight about something and Kurumu decided to ignore her and brush it off. Completely._

_"Hush, boy chest!" Kurumu hissed," Do you want them to hear you?"_

_"They're just watching a movie! Why can't you let it go?" The voice from below called at a lower tone. Even though the two fought like cats and dogs, they still respected one another. _

_Kurumu was hurt by the comment, "He's supposed to be with me." she whispered loud enough for Moka to hear only. Moka felt a twinge in her chest. No, he was supposed to be with her. That couldn't happen, at least not right now. She wasn't going to lead him on just to hurt him later, no matter how much it hurt her now. _

_The movie had ended and Tsukune gathered the things while Mizore turned to the buzzing tree behind them. It was far but the people hiding in that tree were not being very discreet. _

_"Spot 61 has now been compromised," she muttered, "they would never be good stalkers." She turned her head when she heard Tsukune cough lightly. He looked slightly afraid, it was kind of cute., she didn't know he was even effected by the movie. _

_"You ready to go?" He asked, bending down to grab the basket. The moon was out and shining over head. The darkness was comforted by the moon's light. Mizore was comforted by Tsukune. _

_"Yeah," she said a little sadly, she had enjoyed tonight and, quite frankly, she didn't want it to end. He stood up and waited for her to latch onto his arm, even slightly offering it to her. What she did surprised him. He felt her cool hand run down his arm and then slide into his hand. He felt her fragile, ice-like fingers slip into his own and softly closing the space between them. _

_He felt a tingle run up his arm and jumpstart his heart. He had never known these feelings, he had no idea what was happening! She wasn't cold, but cool against him. Even though the girls would shove him into their boobs, or they would latch onto his different limbs, or they would want to take off their clothes, not once had they ever held his hand. He had to admit, he liked it._

_Mizore felt her hand warming, but in a nice way. It wasn't a heat that would melt her, but a heat that would comfort her. It was a fireplace on a bitter winter's night. She felt courageous from her action, but she was thrilled that he accepted her. _

_They walked hand in hand, Tsukune with a dwindling blush on his cheeks while Mizore stayed a rather pink. She couldn't help it though, she was always a little pink. She was white enough that you could see her blood underneath her skin, so she could easily pass it off as that. But the frail warmth on her cheeks was enough evidence for herself. She had been aware of her feelings for Tsukune all along, she was hopelessly in love with the boy. Now, though, she had the chance to actually make him hers. It was a dream come true, but then again some things are too good to be true. She had to find out where they stood._

_He walked her to her dorm, like a gentleman, they talked about the movie and its "failure" to scare the either of them. They stopped outside the door, unsure of what to do, as they had no experience with things like this. _

_"I... had a great time, Mizore," Tsukune croaked. He said it as if the words were being strangled in his throat. He had never expressed these feeling before and he didn't know how! With Moka, he felt something in him stir. In their moments, he would swear that nothing else mattered. He would look into her beautiful smile and her kind eyes and he was okay with everything. But now, now it seemed like a puppy love. After all, she was the first pretty girl to ever acknowledge his existence. Now, he had friends, supportive, beautiful, honest friends. He couldn't wish for anything more. Now that he stood here before one of them, he felt something different. He felt his heart pound against his chest, aching for something, but its want was unknown. He felt himself stammer without even talking. He felt himself shake without being cold. Mostly, he felt himself wondering what was next. _

_"Me too, Tsukune, we should do it again sometime," Mizore said happily. She looked up to him and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back and she could feel herself flying. Any girl in the world would be lucky to go on a date with Tsukune and she was fortunate enough to be that girl. _

_She leaned in instinctively, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. The last thing she saw was him doing to same. This was taking forever. If she had her way, they would already be in her room making babies. But no, she promised herself that she would be different. To make him fall in love with her as she was in love with him. _

_"MAN STEALING SLUT!" Somebody yelled from a distance. Mizore rocked back and opened her eyes, she sighed, it didn't take too much brain power to realize who that was. She looked behind her, giving the trees a glare. She felt Tsukune wiggle his hand out of hers, she turned back to him. He was cherry red, looking down, and standing straight up. Mizore cursed at Kurumu mentally, she had just made Tsukune back out of the perfect ending to their evening. _

_"Well- well I'm gonna head back now. Y'know, just tired..." Tsukune excused as he backed away. He was just fine before he realized there was an audience. Now Mizore fumed, but she stayed innocent in front of Tsukune. _

_"Okay, see you tomorrow, Tsukune, goodnight," Mizore said as she backed away. She walked into the dorm and turned back to see Tsukune looking down, whispering something, and then turning around to walk away. _

_"A bunch of assholes, my friends are," she muttered._

_"What was I doing!?" Tsukune screamed at the wall, "Why did I invite her on a date?!" He was mad for some reason. He went on a near perfect date with Mizore. Not Moka. He was baffled by himself, what was he feeling? Whenever he saw her, why did he feel like he couldn't breathe? He was supposed to make his choice later. He didn't understand any of it, and that was an understatement. It was like somebody was trying to teach him how to fly an airplane while speaking German. He didn't understand German! _

_"Do I...do I like her?" Tsukune asked himself, looking up into the mirror then glancing at the girl's dorm that was teasing him. He was going to kiss her, no doubt, but that embarrassing interruption was enough to pull him out of it and then some. He wondered, was he angry because they were interrupted?_

_He heard a rhythmic knock at his door and sighed. He wondered who that could possibly be. He drew himself together and allowed his frown to disappear. Until later. He walked to the door to hear hushed whispers, but he already suspected who was on the other side. He gripped the knob and turned it. _

_"Hey, guys," Tsukune greeted, opening his door for the girls, save for Mizore. "It's kinda late, and you're not supposed to be here," Tsukune reminded them softly. _

_Kurumu was in the back looking down, while Yukari was to the left and Moka to the right. Each one of them held some guilt or shame in their faces. Tsukune knew why but he was going to act dumb, just to not make them feel completely horrible._

_"You guys okay?" Tsukune asked, moving aside to allow the girls to enter. He sensed a long conversation and he wasn't about to get all of them in trouble by the hall monitor. They each walked in, each one the other's heels but Kurumu hesitated on walking in. He knew she was the one that screamed but he never knew her to be so ashamed. It was interesting. _

_"Tsukune, we wanted to talk to you," Moka began, he turned around and focused on the vampire in front of him. It wasn't like hanging out with Mizore was so wrong, he still allowed her to drink his blood and he still actively participated in the Newspaper Club. Was his growing friendship with Mizore so much of a bother? If he chose anybody as his girlfriend, would the other girls always band together and ruin a relationship? These were his friends, he knew they would never do that, but love was a competition wasn't it? So many questions but he had no idea how to ask for his answers. He figured he might as well see what they came here for._

_"About what?" He asked, he turned to each of the girls making sure he acknowledged them. In the corner of his eye he saw a light turn on in the girl's dorms. He had been here long enough to know that was Mizore's room. He couldn't help but smile. _

_Moka raised an eyebrow but continued, "We know that you had a great time with Mizore tonight," Moka said. Yukari nodded slightly and Kurumu stayed in her shy state. He wondered what exactly they were trying to get at._

_"We also know that she had a great time with you too, it's also not a secret that she loves you," Yukari's childish voice said. Tsukune was aware that each of the girls loved him, almost obsessively. He loved them as well, just not in the way they each desired. _

_"We just wanted to let you know that, if you want, we won't interfere. You deserve to have a normal relationship, without the intrusion of your friends," Yukari continued. She was the youngest of the group, she didn't really know love so she couldn't really hurt. Moka and Kurumu on the other hand... He looked at Moka who smiled encouragingly. She looked different but he couldn't pinpoint it. He felt some sadness but she didn't show it. She always knew what was best for Tsukune, and she would do whatever necessary to make him happy. She was also the most subtle one when it came to her expression her love. She didn't shove him into her breasts or freeze those who neared him or knock people out with golden washtubs. She was Moka, the first girl friend he had ever made, the girl that helped him everyday in this school, the one that introduced him to the monster world, and the one that protected him from said monsters. She was his support, but ,now, now she didn't seem so important. He kicked himself, that sounded horrible, she was still important but now she wasn't his whole world. He would forever be grateful for her._

_"What?" Was all he could manage. Pathetic. _

_"You and Mizore deserve a chance, without interruptions," Moka explained. Tsukune felt himself lift a little._

_"Really?" He asked, it sounded too good to be true. He knew that it was too early to want to be with Mizore but he wanted to give her a shot. After all, these past months had been interesting with her and he wanted to see where they could go, given the chance. _

_Kurumu raised her head, finally, and they each looked at each other. Their faces looked somewhat pained but their eyes gleamed with care. _

_"We're sure, Tsukune," Kurumu finally said, her voice weak but sure. He wondered what this would do to her, if not being with her Destined One would kill her..._

_"I hope you're aware that I'm not leaving you," Tsukune said strongly, "I love all of you girls and I'm not leaving."_

_Each of the girls had a better look on their face and he saw a small grin on Kurumu's face. _

_Then he was on the floor._

_"Tsukune, you're so amazing, I hope Mizore knows what she has," Kurumu blurted from his left. Tsukune felt his heart tug._

_"I realize what I have," he said as he smiled up at the girls, who each had him in a hug. It was nice and warm and not at all angry. _

_He turned his head towards Moka, who had a smile on her face. "Yes, Moka?" Tsukune asked. _

_Moka straightened her face, she couldn't afford to let her thoughts and worries ruin this moment. She couldn't drag him on and she knew it, he deserved to not be heartbroken. With Mizore, he would have that safety and maybe even grow to love her more than as a friend. She could be sad for his happiness. _

_"I just... wanted..."_

_She tried to save herself from letting her mind control her tongue but he did something that helped her find a way out. He crooked his neck, "Go ahead," he said cheerfully. Even with the other two girls on him, he allowed this. Of course, anybody else that would see this would probably think Tsukune as a lucky guy (and a pedophile) with 3 beautiful girls on him but they knew that this was an act of friendship, and that was the important thing. Moka stretched her neck and, within moments, bit into his eagerly. He tasted so sweet and hot, the most amazing thing ever. _

_Yes, she thought, anything to make you happy._

_The girls left a little later, each showing happiness and congrats as they left. When Tsukune finally flopped down onto his bed, he smiled tiredly but ,before he could even think about sleeping, he brought out his phone. _

**_To: Mizore_**

**_Want to go out again, say, tomorrow?_**

* * *

"And you know the rest, now don't you?" Tsukune teased as he moved a piece of hair out of Mizore's face.

She was silently shocked, after all these years, she knew her friends allowed her to be with Tsukune with no attempts of winning him back but she never knew that they came up to Tsukune that night. She thought they gave up when she and him got engaged or when Mai was born, but no they allowed them peace from the beginning.

She smiled at the thought of her friends.

"I guess I do." She smiled and leaned across the bed, giving Tsukune a small,but passionate, kiss on the lips. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. God, she loved him.

"Soon," he reminded.

"You're really going to let this stop us?" She questioned.

A smirk grew, "Nope."

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long! But c'mon, it's nearly 10,000 words and a lot has happen this month. With finals, getting 4 teeth (not wisdom, mind you.) removed, and a LOT of family drama. I don't even want to get into it. But, I'll try to be better about updating. Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't tell mom and dad," Mai said, her pale hands on her brother's shoulders as she stared into similar eyes. She knew the consequences, what the people had said. It was a deal and if they broke their part, she was scared at what they would do. She was aware of the power of her parents and aunts but she truly didn't believe it was enough.

"But, whhy?" Kiyo asked, his child speech impaired by his slur of being afraid. Mai was a smart girl, too smart for her age and her brother was hardly 5, he couldn't comprehend the seriousness and what he could do was revert to his babyish ways.

Mai bit her lip, trying to keep her voice level as to not alert any of the adults, "We will... be in _big_ trouble." She settled finally, it was simple enough for the boy to understand but serious enough to get the point across.

"But they _nice_ peepole," Kiyo countered, reminding his sister of their experiences with them, "mama and dada will like tem."

"Well, they told us not to talk to strangers, didn't they?"

Kiyo nodded slowly with a strange look in his eyes like a new puzzle had been presented. Mai wanted to encourage him, but this was something to be taught by himself. The lesson to just _shut up_ sometimes.

"We just have to keep it secret for a little while longer, kay?" Mai commanded in a soft way. She needed more time to think, she wasn't smarter than all of the adults, especially her Aunt Yukari, but there had to be a way to soften the blow. She'd find that way because, well, she really didn't want to get in trouble, just as all kids didn't.

She offered her pinky to Kiyo, with a small determined smile on her face. He looked up to his big sister, confused at her happiness, but he knew what to do. Slowly, he raised his tiny pinky and wrapped it around Mai's. This was the bond of children.

"We'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

"So, we sleep in shifts," Yukari finished her speech on how to handle these people. The room was filled with heavy air, from hard thinking and talking. It was a simply furnished cabin, with a desk and some couches along with a reclining chair. A small, brown coffee table sat in the middle, holding warm teas or water. There wasn't much color, most of it was so dull it blended in with each other, but now wasn't the time for decoration.

"What I don't get, is where they came from? The kids have obviously known about them for awhile, but I walk these woods everyday and have yet to meet an unfamiliar soul." Tsukune said, shaking his head.

Mizore wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck, laying into him, "It is strange, but not impossible. They are monsters, they aren't going to interact with a human, especially with the Terminal situation."

"Shouldn't you talk to them, Mizore? They have to be snow people and ,well, you're a snow woman," Kurumu said, looking straight at Mizore.

"Absolutely n-"

"You wouldn't go alone, you're pregnant after all, you could take me or Yukari and leave the other 2 adults with the kids," Kurumu said, going into detail about her last request.

"There may be too many of them, especially if they may be hostile to us," Tsukune said, putting a hand on Mizore's head.

"Don't forget ,Tsukune," Yukari said standing with an almost childish smirk, like back in the old days, "I can summon very hot water, if needed."

Mizore nearly shivered, "You asshole, never threaten snow people with hot water. That's asking for a fight."

"If needed to protect the kids, I'll have no other choice. They're kind of... like all of our kids."

Mizore smiled at that, but also felt guilty. She took away Tsukune and ,with this war, it wasn't like Yukari or Kurumu could go on dates. Taking care of the kids when they didn't have a real family of their own provided distraction.

"Yeah, we understand, Yukari, go with Mizore," Tsukune turned to Kurumu, "You cover them from the skies. I'm sure with three super powerful monsters, they won't have a chance," Tsukune smiled.

Each of them grew a wary look on their faces, looking at each other as well as down. Tsukune sighed, that was somewhat inevitable.

"I know, I'm only human, I can't possibly protect the kids if a monster decides to attack," Tsukune admitted, he tried to stand, but instead got pulled back.

"It's not that, Tsukune," Mizore began, "We know you're capable, it's just... I... We'd feel better if there were two rather than one watching the kids. It's mother worries."

"So, I'm not trusted with my own kids?"

"Please, I wouldn't even trust myself with our kids. Now is not a time to split, it's two and two. Equality. Plus, if monster or human decides to attack, you, a human, are found with two very small monsters. One look at the either would mean imprisonment, death... If one of us stays, any of us can claim them really." Mizore said, the quiet one grew up to be the reasonable one. "I need to speak with my people, a human can't be there, I love you too much to take the risk."

Within only 2 minutes, Tsukune was defeated, he wasn't the best at arguments and especially against one that firm. "Fine, so who is going?"

"I'll go, if they're hostile, I'll be more help than claws, no offense, Kurumu," Yukari said, putting on a smug smile.

"Little girl, you wanna go?"

"Also, with blue hair and purple eyes, Kurumu is more likely to be believed as the kid's mom, if somebody does come." Tsukune said, putting his hand on his chin, thinking.

Mizore huffed, it wasn't meant to be rude, but it was mother's love. They were _her _kids, but now wasn't the time to be stingy about it.

Tsukune, sensing Mizore becoming slightly tense, reached for her hand, squeezing it softly. Tsukune thought about the plan, it was well off. Snow people didn't usually attack each other, since they are extensively aware of their dwindling race, and with Yukari's strong magic, she would be helpful. He just had to trust the girls on this one.

"So, when would you all like to deploy?" Yukari asked, tearing into the silence of the room. They have no idea what was to happen, it seemed they just tried to enjoy the serenity though ruined by draining silence.

"Now's as good a time as any," Mizore shrugged, struggling to gain balance but nonetheless firmly gripped Tsukune's hand. It was warm, it soothed her and her ill thoughts. Things would be okay, she'd be back by tonight.

"Don't strain yourself, dear," Tsukune said, getting up with her. When steadied, they hugged with a bump between them, reminding them to be careful. Not just about about the hug, but about the meeting.

With a peck to her lips, he let her walk to Yukari, who fetched her jacket since Mizore never minded the cold. Kurumu sat up as well, wishing well for her two best friends, her and Tsukune saw them off in their search hoping the cold would be too bitter for Yukari.

Once inside, Tsukune sat on the couch, trying to warm himself after being outside, "Hope Yukari can stand it."

"She's a strong one, and if she's caught she just has to either cast a spell or take off her hat to prove she is monster or human," she said wistfully, "She was a good choice to venture out there with Mizore."

Tsukune took sips of his tea, which had lost heat from prolonged consumption. He blankly looked down, wondering what was happening and resisting the urge to go out and search with them. But, this was for the best and for the kid's safety. Their everything came before his slightest need. Being a father was one of the best parts of his life, the sacrifices that, overall, would help their child were happily taken. Some things, though, he wished he had more control of. Especially when it came to his pregnant wife.

"Tsukune, wipe the sadness of your lip," Kurumu said from across the room, sinking into the couch, "Don't worry. They should be back before dark, and if not I'll go search myself."

Tsukune looked up, acknowledging his friend. He smiled, her will was something that had faded once since their meeting. It had only grown. Though she was a succubus and needed love to survive, friendship sustained her well off. Though, she did grow weaker and weaker, she never showed it, she put on a grin that could take on the world. This war needed to end, she needed to find herself someone. Or she would die.

"Quit looking grim," Kurumu scolded once more. Silence continued on, with each having finished their drinks, Tsukune's eyes grew somewhat heavy.

"Tsukune?"

He propped up, his drowsiness wearing off but not to the point where it didn't effect him, "Hmm?"

"Do you think she is still alive?"

And that just about smacked him in the face with a half ton of bricks. It'd been years with no luck. No end of Terminal from the inside or no news from Fairy Tail threatening the end. Though he was sure her father hadn't given up, it seemed he was no closer to freeing...

"I-I don't know, really," Tsukune said, sitting up from his spot in his chair. In High School, he'd only had eyes for her but now he just had pure worry. She was his first, and best, friend he had ever met. Human school wasn't for him but apparently Monster school was.

He never regretted it.

"I'm hoping that, if she is... gone, she's watching us."

Tsukune felt a tingle, the kind that poked your soul to put you in a corner of reminiscence. "I hope she's alive but I'm not too sure if that is selfish of me."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow, "Why would that be selfish?"

"She's been gone for 5 years, by an Anti-Monster association. You could say Terminal is the equivalent to KKK for monsters, or the Holocaust for monsters," he said sadly. The most juvenile and devastating moments in history because of pure hatred and discrimination.

Kurumu wasn't always the most intelligent when it came to school, but she could easily pinpoint those historical tragedies.

"You don't think... She's enduring their torture at this moment?"

Tsukune's hands turned to firm fists, "She's a vampire, few ways to actually kill her unless sealed. Even then, 5 years is a long time."

"I have faith."

"But do you really want to? I'd rather her... die than have to go to continuous torture for the sake mankind's cruel humor."

Tsukune was clearly angered, he wasn't able to protect Moka and now his children. He was failing and he couldn't afford another loss. Never again.

"She's a tough one, Tsukune, give her that. A bunch of humans can't hurt her," Kurumu said after seeing him seething.

"I know, I know..."

"We'll rescue her, soon."

"Yeah... Soon."

Tsukune felt his eyelids drop, his anger settling and needing a rest. Living in the cold helped sometimes.

* * *

"Y-y-you fee-feel th-th-em anywhere?" Yukari stuttered, the cold chilling her teeth to the enamel. Which, did not feel good.

Mizore nearly told her to go back, but then she knew Tsukune would come out. Which was heroic of him, and hot, but he needed to stay put if this was to go smoothly. He'd gotten stronger these past years, for all the right reasons, but so had his stubbornness.

She offered a warm smile, "No, sorry, but tell me when you reach your limit."

"Tsh, me? I c-c-could g-go alll dah-day," she replied, her stutter failing to deliver the proper meaning to her words, failing to give her justice. She was strong though, and that was all she needed.

"Sure you could, squirt," Mizore rolled her eyes, "Just don't forget."

Under her icy breath, Yukari whispered, "I won't." She kept her distance from Mizore, her own cold radiated in this one, if this was possible, making it near impossible to be within 5 feet of her. This was one of the times she wished she was an actual monster, or snow woman in this case, to help out her frail witch body. Then, she mentally slapped herself.

Raising her wand, she spoke quickly and, with no effort, another toasty warm jacket was added to her original one. She nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Hahaha, you okay there, Yukari? Now isn't the time to-"

"Shut up!"

"...you _moan_ pretty loud..."

"Mizore!"

"Did it _feel_ good?" Mizore asked, a smug smile on her face.

"Maybe! We aren't all snow women here, so excuse me if I find satisfaction in a warm jacket!"

"We need to find you a man."

"You're an ass."

With that, they walked, Yukari feigned annoyance while Mizore had some chuckles. They walked, careful of their paths and being sure to mark trees. Mizore stopped.

"Yukari-"

"I swear, if this is about me moaning-"

"Shush... They're here."

Yukari, forgetting the cold, ran up to Mizore, protecting her front.

"Where?"

Yukari scanned the border of them, trees were spread out and most shrubs were covered with white snow.

Mizore leaned in, keeping her eyes amongst their surroundings, "They're around us, wearing snow white cloaks, it's difficult to see them but I feel them." Mizore whispered hurriedly.

Mizore straightened, "Come forth, snow people."

Yukari nearly socked her, "Not. Smart. Mizore."

Mizore looked at her, giving a cheeky smile, "They're my people, they won't hurt me."

"Times have changed, don't instill too much faith now."

Before her scolding could continue, Yukari nearly screamed at the sudden mass of those with purple and white hair surrounded her.

Most were woman, with as few as 3 males in the group of 10 that were present. They were pushed to the back, women protecting every inch. This proved how valuable men were to the snow people. That was the reason for their diminishment after all, a lack of men. Both Yukari and Mizore envisioned Kiyo, older and mature and _protected_. God, did they pray this war would be over before the end of Mai's childhood. Or what they could provide for a childhood.

A woman, a few years older than that of Mizore, stepped forward, "Snow Woman."

Mizore all but simply raised her eye brow in response, earning a look from the others.

The woman noticed, but ignored her, "We've been waiting for the chance to meet with the mother."

Mizore's anger leaped into her throat, "What are you thinking, giving lessons to _my_ children?!"

Yukari, turned and gripped Mizore's shoulders, trying to calm the beast of a mother.

Now it was time for the woman to raise her brow, "Now is a time of protection for the youth, Snow Woman, you are aware of the near extinction of our kind. Being frivolous and careless of the children will only ensure our eternal wipeout. Teaching defenses will assist in their survival, will it not?"

"It is no place of yours to make decisions for me! They are _children_, let them be!"

"With this war, there are only men and women or", she glared, "the dead."

Mizore clenched her fists, not sure whether to trust her voice, which she was sure was furious.

"I also see another child, almost ready to join this forsaken Earth, doomed by humans." She woman was the definition of ice cold in her words, "Your children are of a rare and new species and quite possibly the answer to our race's dilemma."

So, they were aware that the kids weren't full monster. Than why teach a part human? Her people were old fashioned, elders deciding worth and life. They were never too happy to accept humans.

"Why support them then?"

The woman smiled, "In times like these, we cannot afford to be closed minded of our future. Beggars can't be choosers."

Mizore frowned, but at least these people weren't out to attack Tsukune or the kids.

"And what is with the witch?"

Mizore felt a flare, "She's a friend."

The woman simply nodded, which was a surprise. Her kind weren't particularly accepting potential threats. Especially during these times.

"Allies of yours are also ours, unless proven unworthy." She glanced at Yukari, who stood straight with a stern look, "I'm am guessing that you are 'Aunt Yukari'?"

Yukari settled, "What of it?"

The woman placed her hands up, attempting to calm Yukari, "The children only speak well of you and Aunt Kurumu."

The fire in the pair's bellies was briefly subdued, "You have not been mentioned."

The whole group smiled now, "We chose it to be so, we wanted the time to teach before being found out."

"And now that you have been found out, what is your next course of action?"

"Snow Woman."

Mizore's eyes narrowed onto the leader of the group. She still had no clue who they were.

"Other Snow Woman."

The woman smiled at the disrespectful humor, "We wish for you to visit our village. To speak with the Priestess."

Mizore wanted to say no, and continue, but this was the Priestess. Nobody denied her, she was a prophet.

She'd been raised to accept, she even told her own children stories. You never turn down the Priestess.

_Tsukune._

She knew he would have a freakout, but he had to understand. Not even Yukari understood the immense value of being summoned by her.

"For how long?"

The woman's smile disappeared, "For as long as the Snow Priestess wishes. You're a Snow Woman, you know the weight."

Mizore sighed heavily, she couldn't reject this. She couldn't.

"I will come with you, only with the promise that I may return."

"Deal."

With that, Mizore turned to Yukari, "I'm sorry I can't ignore a summons. Go back, I'll be back as soon as I can." She hugged the witch, "Tell everybody I love them and be sure the kids don't go outside."

With that, she backed away, waving goodbye before walking to her people.

Yukari was left speechless, watching until the cloaks could no longer be seen and, eventually, until Mizore's purple hair couldn't be seen. A sudden icy wind blew across her face, and she chilled herself back into reality. She couldn't stay out here, but now she couldn't follow. Instead, she turned back, with nothing but worry to bring her down.

_How would she explain this?_

* * *

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune nearly swung at the empty air in front of him. He heard loud crashes form the upstairs.

The kid's room.

"TSUKUNE!"

He ran like his children's life depended on it, to find their door wide open and cries heard from the inside. He slowly walked in, blankets were stolen and the window allowed an icy chill to fill the room.

He put it together when Kurumu turned around from the window, her face blue and frozen tears stuck to her cheeks, "They aren't here!"

"What do you mean? They wouldn't go off by themselves!"

Kurumu looked to the floor, his fists clenched and her eyes widening. Her face was a strange red and blue, strictly from the cold and emotion, "They didn't." She spit.

She bent down, her hand grasping a white note covered in snow, near impossible to distinguish from the covering.

Kurumu's face turned dark.

"What is it?" Tsukune said, stepping forth and holding his hand out. Without hesitation, she plopped it in his hand. He stared at it.

It was empty, as no words were present but the logo was as clear as day.

On the paper, showed an insignia.

Tsukune clenched the paper, nearly ripping it from pure grip alone.

It was Terminal's insignia.

He turned to Kurumu, "Ready to go to the city?"


End file.
